Usuario:Iraelti
Sobre mi Me gusta mucho Smashpedia y por eso me hize un usuario de ella, soy una persona muy amable y a la vez algo timida con la gente que no conozco muy bien (por eso se me hace algo dificil hacer nuevos amigos). Solo se que para mis amigos soy uno de los mejores que han tenido. Entre mis gustos destacan los videojuegos y el cereal (?). Me gusta demasiado la musica de los videojuegos, pero si hablamos de musica normal no tengo gusto por ningun genero ni grupo musical, eso no significa que no me guste una que otra cancion. Tambien no soy tan amante del anime, pero lo veo de vez en cuando. Me encanta hacer nuevos amigos aunque algunos digan que soy muy artante y no paro de hablar a veces. En realidad a mi solo me gusta Nintendo... lo cual es raro para algunos pero esque no le hayo el chiste a otras consolas. Para mi la saga de Super Smash Bros. es una de las mejores de todos los videojuegos ya que une todo lo que me gusta y lo convierte en algo hermoso. Mis contribuciones Mi trabajo en Me gustan los articulos de elementos beta y rumores, ya que a mi me gusta mucho averiguar de lo que me gusta, por eso me empezo a gustar las wikis de Wikia. Yo ayudo editando paginas de cualquier tipo ya sea con la ortografia, agregar una imagen, poner algo de lo que yo sepa, o corregir cosas que no tienen mucho sentido. Tratare de editar todo lo que pueda. Mis personajes favoritos Ice Climbers Ellos son mi personaje principal el motivo de que todos con los que juego los odien. Antes mi personaje principal era Kirby hasta que me di cuenta que siempre perdia... asi que intente algo nuevo, nose que fue lo que me llamo la atencion de ellos talvez el hecho de que casi nadie los usaba o que era una serie desconocida para mi y para muchos, pero en fin son mis campeones. Extrañare a estos dos. u_u Olimar Igual que los Ice Climbers nose porque decidi llevarme bien con Olimar, pero me encanta su tremenda fuerza ademas de su agilidez, aunque lo unico malo es que es muy ligero y odio que maten a sus Pikmin ya que sin ellos casi no tiene ningun ataque :c Pikachu Es muy agil y fuerte, y adoro el ataque de trueno... lo raro es que aunque no sea mi personaje principal siempre gano con el :D Marth Antes ni lo pelaba y siempre le decia Marta (aunque sepa que es hombre :p) pero cuando me di cuenta que es muy veloz y causa gran daño con sus ataques si te da con la punta de su espada me encanto y y y mucho mas su Smash Final que siempre te manda a volar aunque tengas 0% de daño. Falco No juego mucho a Star Fox pero Falco me encanta tanto en personalidad como en su estilo de pelea (mas en Brawl ya que en Melee era un clon completo). Samus Zero Es super agil y fuerte. Lo que mas me gusta de ella es su ataque especial lateral ya que si alguien se afecta por la punta del latigo le causara un daño gigantesco (bueno no tanto pero si para mandarte a volar). Me encanto que ahora los personajes ya no se transformaran y mucho mas el nuevo Smash Final de Samus Zero que ya no me dara miedo usarlo. Shulk Simplemente me encanta Xenoblade Chronicles, es un fantastico juego. Siendo honesto, es el unico personaje que uso por que me encanta su juego c: Aldeano Viene de una de mis series de juegos favoritas y todos sus ataques son geniales (para mi), ademas de que es rapido y ligero :o Little Mac El es como Pit, mitad clasico mitad moderno (?). A todos les encanto la inclusion de este personaje en Smash, por supuesto por el sistema de pelea que ofrece. Aunque solo lo he usado una vez, me gusta mucho :v Entrenadora de Wii Fit No me gusta Wii Fit pero si esta señora loca xD. Nadie se esperaba a este personaje, pero siento que tiene potencial. Me gusta usar mas su traje alternativo :P Series favoritas de videojuegos 1- Super Smash Bros: Me han dicho que jugue el primer Smash como a la edad de 2 años, pero realmente pues no me acuerdo de eso. De lo que si tengo memoria es cuando empeze a jugar Melee, ya conocia a algunos personajes como a Mario, Peach, Fox, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, etc; pero simplemente al jugarlo me divertia mucho (claro que al tener 4 años no era bueno haciendolo). Siempre quise tener mi Melee propio, pero nunca me lo compraron... Cuando anunciaron Brawl lo quise tener tambien y lo esperaba con ansias, lo malo es que tuve que esperar una eternidad. Consegui mi Wii en el año 2010 y no fue hasta finales de ese año que me compraron el juego (fue suerte o mi mamá estaba fumada). En realidad tarde demasiado en hacerme bueno jugando Smash. Super Smash Bros. me gusta por su jugabilidad, por que junta a todos los personajes que me gustan y se podria decir que nunca me aburro de jugarlo. En la actualidad tengo tres juegos de la serie y proximamente tendre la versión de Wii U. 2- Xenoblade Chronicles: Un juego que conoci apenas este año... gracias a Smash. Cuando busque el trailer del juego y lo vi no me llamo mucho la atencion, hasta crei que me iba a aburrir, pero desde los primeros 5 minutos que lo jugue supe que este juego era diferente a todos los que habia jugado antes. Su historia es increible y su jugabilidad me encanta, ademas de que el mundo del juego es extremadamente grande. Ya pase este juego y espero conseguir su secuela en un futuro. 3- Kingdom Hearts: La unica serie de juegos que me gusta fuera de Nintendo. Cuando vi la caja del juego no tenia idea de por que estaba Goofy y Donald junto a unos chikos xidos con aspecto de Final Fantasy, pero eso fue lo que me dio curiosidad. No entendia muy bien como se jugaba ni por que tenias que usar a un chico con zapatos gigantes, pero despues de analizarlo bien y ver su historia principal supe que este juego era para mi. Es muy raro que me guste y no tenga la serie completa de sus juegos en una vitrina, y esto es por que no me gustan los juegos de la plataforma Play Station, asi que me tengo que resignar a poseer solo los que salieron en una consola de Nintendo, pero aun asi me se toda su historia. 4- Pokémon: Antes creia que era una simple "caricatura" churra, pero con el tiempo descubri que era una saga de videojuegos muy popular y exitosa. El primer Pokémon que jugue fue la versión Rubi, y el primer Pokémon que complete fue la versión Esmeralda (que ademas es mi favorita). Tambien me gusta por que es un RPG y pues soy bueno en RPGs (ejem, no tanto en esto). 5- Rhythm Heaven: Lei de este juego en una pagina de internet y ya lo habia visto antes en otras partes, no sabia de que trataba exactamente pero me dio ganas de probarlo. Cuando empiezas a jugarlo se te explica que es un juego de mini-juegos donde tienes que seguir el ritmo guiandote por las canciones de fondo. Se me hizo muy sencillo y me gusto, y despues se convirtio en una adiccion. El chiste es que me gusta por su sistema de juego. 6- Kirby: Los juegos de Kirby estan catalogados como "sencillos" y realmete a mi me parecen muy sencillos y faciles de pasar. Me gusta mucho tanto el personaje como sus juegos. Y pues cada juego que vea de Kirby siempre lo querre obtener. Uno de mis juegos favoritos es Kirby Super Star. 7- Mario: Desde que tengo memoria conozco a este personaje por lo que desde pequeño me divierto con sus juegos. He tenido varios juegos de Mario y soy fan de las sub-series Mario Party, Mario Kart, Paper Mario y Mario & Luigi. 8- The Legend of Zelda: Esta serie de juegos tambien la conozco desde que tengo memoria, y quiero aclarar que desde que la conozco supe que el heroe principal se llama Link (nada de Zelda y esas churradas). Me gustan los juegos de Zelda por que te obligan a pensar mucho y cada una de sus historias son magicas. Mi juego favorito de la serie es Majora's Mask. 9- Animal Crossing: Es el unico juego simulador de vida que me gusta, por el motivo de que tus vecinos son animales, puedes realizar varias tareas con tus herramientas, cada día hay una sorpresilla y puedes tener una mansion vien xida de trrez picoz y z0tano xdxddd. Videojuegos que tengo/he tenido Nintendo 64 *Super Smash Bros. *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Paper Mario *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask *Pokémon Stadium *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Pokémon Snap *Super Mario 64 *Star Fox 64 Game Cube *Super Smash Bros. Melee *The Legend of Zelda: Collectors Edition *Kirby Air Ride *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Kart Double Dash!! *Pokémon XD *Luigi Mansion *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Donkey Konga *Donkey Konga 2 *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Pikmin *Star Fox: Assault Game Boy Advance *Pokémon Esmeralda *Pokémon Verde Hoja *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso *Mario & Luigi Super Star Saga *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land *Fire Emblem *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Mario Party Advance *Metroid: Zero Mission *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *WarioWare, Inc. Mega Microgame$ Nintendo DS *New Super Mario Bros. *Mario Kart DS *Mario Party DS *Nintendogs *Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts: Re-Coded *Kirby Squek Squad *Kirby Mass Attack *Kirby Super Star Ultra *Elite Beat Agents *Rhythm Heaven *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Mario & Luigi Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi Bowsers Inside Story *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Pokémon Edicion Platino *Pokémon Edicion Plata Alma *Pokémon Edicion Blanca *Pokémon Edicon Negra 2 *Super Mario 64 DS *Scribblenauts *WarioWare: Touched! *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks *Super Princess Peach *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *Big Brain Academy *Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olimpicos *Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olimpicos de Invierno Wii *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Wii Play *Wii Sports *Wii Music *Animal Crossing City Folk *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party 9 *Mario Kart Wii *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Xenoblade Chronicles *Super Paper Mario *Punch-Out!! *Mario Sports Mix *Pokémon Battle Revolution *PokéPark *PokéPark 2 *Kirby Return to Dream Land *Kirby 20th Anniversary Dream Collection *Rythm Heaven Fever *Mario Super Sluggers *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Pikmin 2 (New Play Control) *Mario & Sonic London 2012 Olympic Games *BIT.TRIP complete PD: Esta incompleta http://images.wikia.com/yugiohenespanol/es/images/0/0e/Emoticon_ewe.gif Güiquihamigoz xdddxdd Tridi: Es buen amigo ya que me dejo ayudarlo con sus problemas y ademas confio en mi :) Marty: Bryan es alguien (guau)... bueno el fue el primero que me hablo en forma seria e hizo que me dieran ganas de hacer tonterias en el chat :D Aaron: El es muy... amigable xD. Me cae bien por su forma de ser con todos. Nui/Meloetta/Glace: Nui es tan... (guau), para mi es divertida por todo lo que hace. Se podria decir que es mi mejor amiga xd Nexi: Me cae bien aunque la mayor parte me moleste por mi camita xD. Y no le gusto su descripcion. Nosotros hacemos las Pic of the Chat (junto con Nui) :v Mordo: La realidad es que empezamos a hablar por que me cautivo su voz xD (es encerio), parece que nos caimos bien. Me ayudo en varias cosas de mi wiki (que ya no existe), por lo que le estoy muy agradecido <333333 Marcelo: Marcelo es buena onda y yo se que me considera un amigo, aun recuerdo que me ayudo una vez para colocar una plantilla :p Wesin: Aunque casi no hablo mucho con el es agradable como persona n.n, y dijo que le podia preguntar cualquier duda que tuviera sobre editar :D (supongo que ese es su deber xD). Second: Me agrada su forma de ser y es uno de los pocos que me dice Isra... y es mi paisano xD. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo y creo que abandono Wikia :| Germán: Pues el y yo nos llevamos bien, y se podria decir que llevamos una bonita amistad. (?) xD Andy: Pues aunque no se conecte mucho en el chat me cae bien y es xida c: You: Nos llevamos bien y ez la ermana de m0rdo xdddxddddd Ha-se: Es simpatica, amigable, loquilla, bisexual y alguien. Dijo que abandonaria la Wiki... no se si ya lo hizo (khe) . Dante: Este shabo me cae bien por su forma de ser, siempre esta ahi para bromear. Le quiero partir la mandarina en gajos en Smash (?) (tal vez lo haga cuando lo tenga). Kloud: Llego a la Wiki despues que yo, y frecuenta el chat. Somos cuates y le gusta Xenoblade Chronicles como a mi. Algo que aprendi de el es que siempre habra un insulto para Timmy. (?) Si no estas aqui es por que no le caes bien a la mano. xddXdD http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad343/elrinconcito/gifs/Saludos/Chau-Bye-Adios/GIF018.gif Algo xido http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3B0F9C2198D26DBA https://33.media.tumblr.com/69f60dd830f745768b8a9a29fb9e058d/tumblr_nb2z7u3CPQ1t9pah5o3_250.gif https://38.media.tumblr.com/682c7b6370a97d6a730dd3df26ceafc6/tumblr_n91pb3pDqI1r1ws08o1_400.gif Firma http://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c350/3DS999/Ice_Climbers_Avatar_by_King_Reaper_zps8b4a1248.gif Iraelti